Alive
by WideAwake94
Summary: My names Elizabeth but everyone just call's me Beth. I grew up in Miami with my best friends Sean and Eddy, the three of us are inseparable. We do everything together and I'm apart of the Mob too dancing is my passion, something the three of us shared. P.S follows Step Up Revolution.
1. The Beginning

**I re-edited the story, I changed Luke's age and the chapter..**

* * *

My names Elizabeth but everyone just call's me Beth

I grew up in Miami with my best friends Sean and Eddy, the three of us are inseparable. We do everything together and I'm apart of the Mob too dancing is my passion, something the three of us shared.

A few years ago my dad left and went back to California after he and my mom got divorced, he loved my mom a lot and I guess when she didn't want him anymore he couldn't take it so he left and I couldn't be angry with him so even after he let I kept close contact with him. My mom died in a car accident a few years ago so I got custody on my little brother Luke. He in annoying little things but I love him more than anything he's 10 years old so I worked my ass off to give him a good life. Any way I have Sean and Eddy with me so it wasn't all bad.

* * *

I was currently sitting in the car parked at ocean drive with Sean and Eddy waiting for everyone to get here.

"I'm telling you, it's like a 50-50 chance that were going to jail" Eddy said glancing between me and Sean "Yeah, maybe" Sean shrugged and turned to look at with Eddy "Let's do this!" I said lifting my hand like superman making them laugh.

The honking was sounded and it was time "You ready?" Sean asked "You're kidding right?" Eddy replayed and honked the signal. The sound of music filled the street and I got out of the car, I got of the car and started to dance with Jason while Sean and Eddy were dancing on the car next to mine and we did what we know best:

DANCE!

* * *

"Morning Liz" I greeted Liz who was working at the counter "Morning Hon" she greeted back, she was at her 40 with slightly gray hair and Luke was with Sophie at home.

I grabbed my apron and got to work, I worked here for the past 2 years. I started delivering orders when I got a text from Jason _"Everyone is headed to the beach today at noon you in?"_. _"We'll see" _I texted back and got back to work. After I finished my morning shift I went to the beach.

I spotted Jason with Iris "Jase" I yelled making him turn to my direction and he smiled and greeted me with a hug "You made it" he greened making me roll my eyes "Glad to see you too" I replied sarcastically making Iris laugh at us "Whatever I'm going to dance" I said and went to dance. After a few minutes someone grabbed my waist making me grunt and I twirled sharply ready to push him off but only saw Eddy who looked amused at my reaction "Ass though you were another perv" I said trying not to laugh "Oh really" he replied lifting an eyebrow "Let's dance" he added before I could say anything and spun me around making me laugh.

Suddenly everyone started cheering so I went to look and saw Sean standing in front of a girl and started to dance and I realized it was a dance off, the girl was good and she finished by getting Sean soaked by the beach shower making me laugh but she quickly ran away and Sean ran after he so Eddy and I followed him and found him standing looking around. I stood to his right and Eddy to his left.

"Just like that, Cinderella was gone" Eddy said being a smartass making me and Sean to look at him.

When I got home I found Sophie and Luke at the small living room watching some kids show, Sophie was at her thirties and she was a my mom's best friend and after my mom died she moved in and helped me while I was working.

* * *

"Hey Sweetheart, how was you're day?" she asked looking at me "If was fine" I answered and just as I expected Luke turned to me after hearing my voice and shot strait up to me tackling me with a hug "Whoa there little guy, missed you too" I told him laughing a little while hugging him back "Guess what!" he said enthusiastically "What?" I asked "I got an A! look!" he yelled overjoyed and ran to his schoolbag and took a piece of paper from it and handed it to me, and like he said there was a big A written on it "Good job little guy!" I encouraged and kissed his cheek making him squirm "Sis! I'm too old for that" he complained making me and Sophie laugh.

My phone started to ring and _'Ricky'_ appeared on the screen "Hey Ricky what's up?" I answered "Hula louca can you help me set up the place Lisa called in sick" he replied, he called my louca ever since I got drunk one night and danced on the counter and he wouldn't let me forget it.

"Sure but is it ok if I bring Luke with me, I haven't spent time with him a while" I said hopefully "Of course I love that little kid!" he replied making me laugh "Alright then I'll be there in a few" I answered and hanged up and looked at Luke "Wanna come over to Ricky's with me to help up?" I asked "Duh" he answered sarcastically making me roll my eyes while Sophie watched us amused "We'll be back before evening" I told her and she nodded.

I got there and went inside with Luke.

"Hey Ricky" I greeted, he was standing behind the counter cleaning it "Louca" he greeted back grinning at me "Ah look at that handsome kid" he said looking at Luke making Luke blush "He looks like you" he added making my heart clench a little making me think about my mom "He is my brother" I answered making him smile "So, what to do?" I asked "Just put down the chairs and clean the tables" he said and I nodded "And you little guy come clean the bar with me" he told Luke gesturing him to follow. After we finished we went home and Luke fell asleep watching TV and I took a shower and took a nap.

* * *

I was sitting with the guys at the table watching the video on Youtube, we already had like 10.000.00 hits. "That's awesome!" I said and everyone agreed with me.

"Hey let me see" Eddy said leaning over looking at the screen of the I-pad "Yo, 20 thousand hits in under than five hours" he looked over to Sean and sat next to me.

"Mercury is already working on his art work for the next Mob" Jason told us.

"I still don't understand how do you know what he's saying when he never talks" Sean said pointing at Mercury "See it's Jedi mind power son" Jason started "Were connected, much deeper level, you know I know this guy.." he did a gesture with his hands "Mind to mind, eye to eye" he finished making everyone laugh.

"Sean, we really need to start thinking about this next thing now" Eddy said putting his bear on the table "I agree" Jason added "We gotta build our momentum, injurynet more hits" Eddy said "You need contest" Ricky interfered "When I was you're age I didn't even had the Youtubes" He finished making us laugh "First of all, it's Youtube alright" Eddy corrected him "Whatever" He shrugged.

"Check it out Ricky, first page with 10 million hits get a hundred grand" Sean said showing him the I-pad "Even if you win that money, it's not going to last for ever" he answered "It's about getting our stuff out there Ricky journeying exposure, you make a name for you're self that's where the real money comes" Sean told him and everyone at the table agreed with him "Exactly" Eddy agreed "First we get the money" he started and everyone said yes "Than we get the power" at this point Ricky waved his towel and left "You know what comes next, don't you Beth" he asked putting his arm around me Flirtatiously "So when is the next Mob?" I asked Sean ignoring the question pulling Eddy's hand from me making everyone laugh at him but he smiled too "Soon. Let's not sweat it tonight, cuz tonight we celebrate!" he answered than stood up lifting his beer.

"Yeah" Pam said and everyone stood up and we clashed our beers together.

* * *

Finally it was my day off so I intended to spend it with Luke.

I made pancakes for breakfast "Morning Sis" he greeted "Morning Speedy" I greeted back, Speedy is a nick name for him cuz he's really fast Sean stock it on him after he succeeded in running away from some guys after he insulted one when he called him short Sean was with him that day and he said that he was like lightning running away from there and since than he called him Speedy. Luke was waiting for me in the living room while I was looking for my jacket "Damn it" I cursed when I remembered that I left it at the garage "Hey Luke I left my jacket at the garage so we'll stop there to pick it up, cool?" I asked "Fine, you always leave stuff there" he mocked me "Watch it Speedy if you still want that ice cream" I threatened making his eyes widen "No, no, no. Sorry" he apologized quickly making me laugh "Good answer".

"All right Luke, just sit here ok" I said pointing to the couch "And don't touch anything, you know how Eddy is with all his stuff".

We were at the garage where Eddy had his computer stuff. I started to look for my jacket and finally found it under the couch, I grabbed it smiling and turned back and the smile quickly fell off my face, Luke was rocking the tripod with the camera "Luke!" I scolded "I said don't touch anything".

"Sis, you worry too much it's not like I broke it or something" he said leaning casually On the tripod but the tripod slipped under his arm and If fall down the stairs probably breaking with the sound that followed "No!" I screamed horrified while Luke stood there horrified "Eddy's going to kill me" he murmured. I stopped next to Luke and looked down the stairs and saw the camera broken "The Hell" I heard Eddy curse and my heart started racing he was supposed to be at work!

Shit shit shit! "We are so sc…." Luke whispered quietly "Shhh!" I shushed him but it was too late….

"Beth? Luke?, what the hell did happened?" he asked from the end of the stairs pointing to his camera "He did it!" "She did it!" Luke and I yelled at the same time pointing accusing finger at each other and I gasped in shock at my little brother

"I can't believe you" I said gasping looking at Luke "What?! You know how he gets when it's about his stuff!" he answered back and we started to argue while Eddy shook his head at us trying not to laugh at us.

"Guys relax I didn't like that camera" he said making me sigh in relief "What are you two doing here anyway?" he asked coming upstairs "I came to grab my jacket" I answered showing him "Yeah she always forget her things here" Luke added making Eddy laugh "Shouldn't you be at work?" I asked "Got fired" he answered standing next to me "What? How?" I asked shocked "You worked there like a year" I added "Well that douche fired me" he replied shaking his head looking annoyed suddenly "Since you're not doing anything, do you want to come with us?" Luke asked him making my eye's widen "I would love to" he answered giving me a smile making me roll my eyes "Awesome were going to eat ice cream" Luke said smiling at Eddy, Eddy and Sean were like his role models. And I was annoyed a little since he's been trying to get me on a date for like 4 month he just won't give up Sean always teased me about it. "Let's go!" Luke urged making me laugh.

* * *

"Speedy what taste?" Eddy asked Luke when it was our turn "chocolate" Luke answered "me too" I added, after we got our ice creams we sat down and started to eat them Luke was eating his ice cream like crazy "Speedy slow down you'll get brain freezed" I scolded and just on cue he grunted in pain clutching his head making me laugh "Told ya" I said in triumph making Luke glare at me while Eddy laughed "You should listen to her" eddy told him smiling "You're only saying that cuz you have the hots for her" Luke replied making me look at him with my mouth open "Luke!" I said in shock while Eddy laughed "Smart kid, convince her to go on a date with me then" Eddy told him back "Yeah right, it is more likely that I will be president" Luke answered back making Eddy burst out laughing "I am sitting right here" I said offended and Luke turned to me and smiled in fake apology "Sorry Sis, but it's true" he replied making me roll my eyes god sometimes it felt like talking to an teenager that a ten year old with him. "I'm guessing no than?" Eddy finally said after he managed to stop laughing "Defiantly no" Luke answered "Cuz I'm the only man for her!" he threatened a little making me smile and Eddy to put his arms up in fake surrender but it didn't take long before he started to smile too "Awe I love you little guy" I told Luke and kissed his cheek and went back to eat my ice cream "See?" Luke told Eddy smirking in victory.

After we finished our ice creams Luke and I went home and we sat down to watch TV but I fell asleep while we were watching Tom and Jerry.

My phone beeped making me wake up and I saw Luke asleep next to me.

I pulled my phone and saw that it was from Eddy.

_"Sean came up with a new idea for the next Mob, meet us at the garage Beautiful ;)"_.


	2. Whoa

P.S just to let you know I re-edited the first chapter, I changed Luke's age and the Chapter a little...

* * *

After I got the text I changed and since I wasn't fully awake I grabbed a red bull and drank it, Luke was still asleep and Sophie was with Ricky's mom.

* * *

When I got to the garage I saw that I was the first to arrive so I headed to where Eddy usually was, I walked upstairs and saw him sitting with Sean looking at screen and they obviously hadn't noticed that I was behind them and I smirked in glee and I crept quietly until I was right behind them they were sitting next to each other I was right behind them "Bo!" I screamed and they jumped like ten feet in the air screaming and I burst out laughing from their reaction "Oh my god you should have seen you're faces" I told them laughing clutching my sides while they glared at me "Oh you're gonna get it" Sean threatened smirking making me stop laughing and swallow nervously "Haha Sean let's talk about this.." I said slowly backing away a little with my hands raised in surrender which only made him widen his smirk "Nice try" he said before charged at me and I ran like hell down the stairs and to the exit "Get her!" Eddy screamed joining Sean, I was halfway thru when I felt someone tackle me to the ground "No, no, no" I screamed in horror when Sean started to tickle me so I started to tickle him back, we were both squirming and laughing like crazy "Looks like you got it under control " Eddy said looking at us smiling evilly "Ahm" someone cleared his throat making Sean stop and I sighed in relief and when I lifted my head I saw the crew standing there looking amused with smiles on their faces "I'm not even going to ask" Jason said more like stated laughing at us with the rest "You saved me" I told them sighing dramatically making them burst out laughing and Jason shook his head laughing. After they explained us the plan we started to work on out dance moves and the getaway plan was Eddy.

"Ok so, there two Maine entrances and exits and a back door that opens to the streets" Eddy told showing me and Sean the map on the computer screen "Let's have the van waiting right outside, that's our escape" Sean answered "How are we gonna get dancers in and out without them getting notice?" Eddy asked and Sean smiled "One word man: Camouflage".

After we explained the whole camouflage idea to the others we continued to rehears out dance moves. We rehearsed and at the same time I Sean and Eddy planned everything. We were at the bridge looking at maps "There's going to be security this time, under the supervision of director Jennifer Gibgott" Sean said lifting his head from the map and looked at me and Eddy "What about music?" Eddy asked and I smiled "I was thinking that Pam should look to be seeking for a new employment".

Eddy shook his head at me and smiled "This is defiantly gonna get us a lot of hits".

"Ether way, 'The Mob' is gonna put it's own spin on final" Sean added.

* * *

After that Sean left to pick out our costumes, we were mobbing the Miami museum of international arts and culture tomorrow.

While Sean left to Eddy and I headed back to the garage, when we got there we heard cheering and I turned to look at Eddy questionably but he only shrugged his shoulders when we got inside and when I saw who there were cheering for I stood there probably looking like a fish "Damn Speedy can move" Eddy stated from beside while we watched my little brother dance looking like he's been dancing since forever, I was still in shock so I pinched myself "Ow!" I muttered quietly "What are you doing?" Eddy asked looking amused at me "Nothing" I answered turning to look back at Luke

Finally he spotted me and stopped dancing "Beth! Jason thought me awesome moves!" he yelled making Jason smile proudly at him and he ran over to me looking excited "I saw that, you're really good" I told him and he blushed a little but smiled.

"I see why you been hiding him Beth, afraid we'll steal him from you?" Jason teased making me roll my eyes smiling and I pulled Luke to my side "Oh please you're just jealous that he's my baby bro" I teased back winking making the others laugh

"Any way I'm gonna head home with my bro" I told them waving and pulling Luke with me, we were walking home "Wait up!" Eddy yelled at us so I stopped waiting for him to catch up "Let me drive you home" he said glancing between me and Luke "Sure" I answered not really in the mood to walk, he pulled near our house and Luke shot strait out of the car into the house making us laugh.

I sat there thinking about either I should kiss Eddy or not, somehow when he spent all those months flirting with me he grew on me making me feel little butterflies in my stomach whenever he was around me "Yo, Beth you in there?" Eddy asked waving his hand in front of my face making me snap from my thoughts "Yeah, just thinking" I answered smiling nervously at him "Bout what?" he asked leaning in his seat and I fiddled with my fingers nervously and took a deep breath 'just kiss him and run into the house' I told myself in my mind, yeah that seemed like a good plan right?

Before I changed my mind and nerve I quickly grabbed his face and kissed him closing my eyes, after a few seconds he started to kiss back and I though I was about to explode I felt like there were million butterflies in my belly and when I pulled away my lips felt like there were on fire, but in a good way. When I looked at his face his eyes were still closed and I smiled happily "Night Eddy" I whispered before kissing his one more time and got out of the car and went inside.

I closed the door and leaned against it smiling like an idiot with a tingly sensation all over my body, if I had known it would feel like that kissing him I would have done it sooner. I walked to the living room and saw Luke sitting on the floor and Sophie on the couch watching TV I went over and plopped on the couch next to Sophie.

"What's wrong with her?" I heard Luke ask making me snap from my haziness and I saw him and Sophie looking at me suspicion "What?" I asked still not able to stop smiling and Sophie greened "She just got kissed" she sang making me blush

"No way! You kissed Eddy?!" Luke shrieked and started to smile like a mad man along with Sophie making me blush even more "Yes! Yes! Finally!, Wait does it mean you're gonna get married?" Luke yelled lifting his hand and dropped it looking at me confused making me and Sophie start laughing.

* * *

And there you have it! Hope you enjoyed ;)


	3. Emily?

**Finallyyy! sorry it took so long to update I've been really busy studding and stuff...**

**Anyy way Enjoy ! :)  
**

* * *

**"Wake up! Wake up!" was the first thing I heard making me wake up only realizing it was Luke jumping on my bed **

**"I'm up!" I mumbled annoyed, and grabbed his ankle making him fall down on the bed "Ha, got you!" I smirked and started to tickle him and he burst out laughing like crazy "Stop!" he pleaded between gasps "Ok, now why did you wake me up?" I asked after stopping and falling back on the bed and he did the same "Don't know, I was bored..." he stated making me laugh "Want me to prepare waffles?" I asked getting out of bed "Yes, I'm gonna go get ready" he answered and ran to his room.**

* * *

**I just finished making the waffles when I heard the door bell **

**"I'll get it" Luke said sprinting to the door making me shake my head at him "Beth! Your future husband is here!" Luke screamed from the door, obviously he enjoyed embarrassing me.**

**"Coming!" I screamed back and went over and saw Eddy at the door "I'll leave you love birds alone" Luke said winking at us walking to the kitchen "Is he always this…?" Eddy trailed off "Blunt?" I offered rolling my eyes "Yeah" Eddy said with a chuckle "So what brought you here?" I asked "Well, this really amazing girl kissed me the other night and ran off and I didn't get the chance to ask her out" he said looking at me making me blush "Really" I said with s half smirk "Yeah, so I was wondering if I can take you out on a date for breakfast?" he asked pulling a flower from behind him handing it to me "I would love to" I answered grabbing it "After you" he said gesturing to his car making me laugh.**

* * *

**"She was totally flirting with you! She gave me an evil eye the whole time" I accused our waitress making Eddy laugh at me. **

**"I mean it! Another minute there and she would have stabbed with her pen!" I continued telling him laughing too "Well good thing we left then" he said clearly amused "Shut up" I said hitting his shoulder making him laugh. We were at the bridge sitting at the hood of his car with the view of the sea and the city in front of us "I'll never grow tired of this view" I stated gazing at the city and leaned my head on his shoulder "Me neither, but I think there's one more thing I'll never get tired gazing at" he said and I lifted my head "What's that?" I asked looking at him which only made him smile at me "You" he stated making me blush.**

**"Is that so" I said with a smile on my face "Mhm" he answered and leaned in and kissed me making me melt…**

**"Wanna be my girl?" he murmured against my lips **

**"I thought you'd never ask" I answered and pulled him in for another kiss.**

* * *

**The performance we did at the museum was amazing at was already a hit at YouTube and me and Eddy were doing really good... we were currently at the garage talking with Jason and Pam "So she finally agreed to date your sorry ass ha" Jason teased Eddy making me and Pam laugh "Shut up" Eddy said but laughed too and I saw Sean walking over with a girl with him so I nudged Eddy and he turned over and saw them so he grabbed my waist and we went over a little and stood **

**"Yo, what do we have here?" Eddy asked **

**"I wanna introduce you two to someone" Sean answered glancing at me and Eddy **

**"Emily, this is Beth and Eddy, Eddy is the founder of the Mob and both of them are my best friends" Sean introduced us.**

**"Hey, nice to meet you" Eddy greeted shaking her hand and I did the same.**

**"What's she doin here?" Eddy asked making me hit his chest "What?" he mumbled "Be nice" I scolded making Sean smile.**

**"She's gonna join our next mission" Sean said but Eddy made a face "I got her up to speed on the contest, and how things are going down, she can help" Sean said looking pleadingly at Eddy**

**"Sean can I talk to you for a second" Eddy said walking away pulling me with him and Sean following us.**

**"Dude what the hell is this?" Eddy hissed quietly at Sean**

**"She's an incredible dancer" Sean answered **

**"So what?, just like that she's in our circle?, how do I know we can trust her?" Eddy hissed again **

**"Because I bounce for her" Sean answered**

**"No! we can only trust our people" Eddy cut him off and Pam walked over to us joining the argument **

**"What the issue? I mean you've been saying that we need another girl and we can go off and hit choreography" She said looking at Eddy "She's right, we need another who will be in the lead with me" I said looking at him and I knew that she was good.**

**"I mean it's worth a shot right?" Jason asked putting his hands on Pam's shoulder "She's really good" I added and we walked back to where we were standing.**

**"Can you get her ready in time for the next Mob?" Eddy asked looking at them and Sean and Emily glanced at each other**

**"Yeah I think so" Sean answered nodding his head yes.**

**"Good, cuz you're dancing lead with Beth" Eddy told her**

**"Did you just say lead" Emily asked shocked**

**"Yeah I did" Eddy answered and walked away.**

**Emily glanced between me and Sean and Pam and Jason quickly encouraged her "Let's get started" I said and pulled her with me to introduce her to the crew.**


End file.
